<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Haha, all’s fair in love and Mariokart!” by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501769">“Haha, all’s fair in love and Mariokart!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itsuki and Tsubasa finally have a free moment. Cue Mariokart fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Haha, all’s fair in love and Mariokart!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsubasa: itsuki!!! are you free rn? i want to play some mariokart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itsuki: Hm? Sure, why not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa and Itsuki pull their switches out of their backpacks, and join a voice call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsubasa! I missed you.” Itsuki said, a smile present in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Itsuki!” Tsubasa said. “We haven’t had a date in a while. We’ve been so busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki and Tsubasa connect their switches and a game begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoo! Not going to catch up to me!” Itsuki said, drifting and flying onto the ramp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to end well for you! Take this! Blue shell!” Tsubasa chimed in, her finger flying to the item release button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Unfortunately for her, Itsuki had a Super Horn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bang! Final lap, and Itsuki takes first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can, Tsubasa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rrgh! Touma taught me some moves, I’m going to get you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair of them were practically neck and neck, and a blue shell came directly for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...And then Itsuki drops out of first place, leaving Tsubasa at the mercy of the blue shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh! Itsuki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, all’s fair in love and Mariokart!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dirty trick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki crosses the finish line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. But I won.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAAA-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki’s phone began to ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh, I’m getting a call. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love ya, Tsu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Itsuki! ...Even if you are a cheater!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s no rule against it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call end!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>